


Practical Education

by Mattycakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattycakes/pseuds/Mattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Castiel drunk and decides to teach him how to chat up a lady. Things progress. </p><p>(Spoiler. They fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Education

The night had started with Dean’s decision to splurge and max out one of his credit cards on just over a dozen bottles of tequila. It was time to teach Castiel to walk the fine line between getting pleasantly drunk and utterly shitfaced, lest they have a repeat of Castiel’s unfortunate episode with that entire liquor store. Sam hadn’t been keen to stick around, muttering something about following up a potential lead as he left Dean and Castiel alone in the motel room. No matter, Dean thought, smirking as he watched Castiel chug two bottles of tequila in quick succession. It would be an interesting night regardless.

When most of the alcohol had been drunk and was starting to work its magic, that’s when Dean decided that now would be the perfect time to teach Castiel about the finer points of talking to women. After all, Dean kind of owed him for that mishap at the brothel.

“Just smile and ask her questions about herself. If she smiles back and talks a lot, that’s a good sign.” Dean advised. Castiel was squinting curiously, nodding to himself as he absorbed the information. “Try touching her arm or something, and see what she does. If she lets you, that’s good.” Dean reached forwards and ran his palm along Castiel’s forearm. Castiel’s breath hitched and his eyes fixated on the point where they were touching.

“What would one do next?” Castiel asked, raising his eyes to meet Dean’s. The alcohol had robbed them of their usual steely focus, but they were nonetheless piercing and Dean felt a little thrill shoot through him.

“Well, if she lets you keep your hand there, you might try moving in a little bit closer.” Dean said, and he told himself that his voice had _not_ dropped to a purr, because that would be misleading. Especially since he then demonstrated just how close ‘closer’ meant, moving from the seat opposite Castiel to the one right next to him so that their sides were barely touching.

“I thought you said this was…” Castiel sifted through his alcohol-fogged mind to remember the term. “An invasion of personal space.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, it is, most of the time. People are usually only this close when they’re… y’know…”

“Sexually interested in one another.” Castiel concluded smoothly, and Dean felt his stomach swoop.

“Yeah, exactly.” Dean said, noticing that his hand had returned to its place on Castiel’s arm, where Castiel seemed content to let it stay.

“And then, when I have been permitted into her ‘personal space’? What happens then?” Castiel asked, and even through the drunken haze, Dean was aware that what he was about to do was probably very, very stupid.

“Then you kiss her.” Dean breathed, not even getting to finish his sentence before he was leaning forwards and catching Castiel’s mouth with his own. On instinct, Castiel parted his lips and welcomed Dean’s tongue into his mouth. Castiel was by no means a good kisser, yet it was a phenomenally good kiss. Castiel’s surprised little moans and inexpert ministrations were driving Dean crazy, and he knew now that he had gone too far to pull this cart back on track. This show was happening, and he would deal with the inevitable consequences at a more sober and less horny time.

“Dean.” Castiel murmured, breaking away from the kiss and looking down between his legs. His cheeks flushed at the tented fabric pointed straight up in the air between them, and his eyes suddenly seemed content to look anywhere but at Dean.

Dean smiled at Castiel’s shyness. He took hold of his angel’s hand and placed it very firmly on Dean’s own erection. Castiel perked up at that, looking between Dean’s face and his own hand on Dean’s crotch, his expression morphing from shock, to curiosity, to undeniable longing.

“So, you get around to breaking that thing in yet, or what?” Dean teased, reaching out to press his other palm against the warm, hard lump in Castiel’s pants. A huff of air escaped Castiel’s chest, like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“I… I did try…” Castiel ground out between laboured breaths. He was shifting uncomfortably, as though he couldn’t make up his mind as to whether he wanted to squirm away from or towards Dean’s hand. “It was too… too much. I desisted at the last moment.”

Dean winced. “That probably didn’t feel great.” He rubbed Castiel’s erection sympathetically and earned himself a sexy little whimper. “You want a professional to show you how it’s done?”

Castiel bunched his hands into fists and screwed his eyes shut, and for a moment Dean wondered if Castiel had even heard him. He remembered being young and inexperienced and feeling that understanding basic English while overwhelmed with pleasure was a task as impossible as learning algebra in a nightclub. But then Castiel opened his eyes, and Dean felt the air leave his lungs at the unashamed trust he found in those pools of blue. When Castiel nodded his head, Dean felt like all his birthdays had come all at once.

Resisting the urge to whoop and punch the air, Dean nodded reassuringly and gave Castiel’s cock a gentle squeeze. “Okay then. Just… just say something if it’s too much, or if you want me to…”

“I assure you, I’m quite capable of stopping you myself.” Castiel intoned and Dean shivered, suddenly hyperaware of the fact that Castiel was not all shy-eyes and virgin reactions, but also a powerful sonofabitch. Dean swallowed, not quite believing that this amazing creature, this _angel_ was about to let Dean guide him through the pleasures of the flesh.

It was an intoxicating notion, and Dean leaned forwards, claiming Castiel’s lips again. Dean felt his blood heat as he caressed Castiel’s firm, masculine form through layers of clothing. As usual, there was a familiar twinge of guilt that came whenever Dean indulged in another man’s body, but just as he had done all those times before Castiel, Dean pushed it aside for now to enjoy the sensation of stubble against his lips. Gently, Dean freed Castiel’s cock and with little prompting, Castiel lay on the bed with his legs slightly parted, presenting his hard cock for Dean like some kind of offering.

“What happens now, Dean?” Castiel asked, a little breathlessly. His cock was aching more than it ever had before, and he both craved and feared Dean’s touch. Just the sensation of Dean’s breath ghosting his balls was making them draw up, eager to release the fluid within.

“Well, it’s generally considered polite in the 2000’s to go down on your partner first.” Castiel’s face clouded with confusion, and Dean rolled his eyes. “Use your mouth on their genitals.” He clarified in a clear voice as though he were explaining that one plus one equals two to a particularly dense person. Castiel’s eyes widened fractionally as Dean’s meaning finally hit home, and Dean’s face lit up wickedly. “Oh, say it isn’t so.”

“I don’t understand.” Castiel admitted, sounding confused and slightly irritated. “I’m more familiar with the complexities of human reproduction than you could ever hope to be. Why on earth would man incorporate what you’re suggesting into the act?”

Dean just kept smirking down at his extra-virgin angel. This really was just too good to be true.

“I _could_ try and explain it, Cas.” Dean said carefully. “But we both know I’m not too good at explaining stuff.” At that (and to Dean’s mild annoyance), Castiel huffed out a small sigh and nodded in agreement. “ _Or…”_ Dean leaned forwards, making sure he brushed his lips against Castiel’s ear as he whispered “I could show you.” As an extra incentive, Dean gave Castiel’s cock one gentle stroke, pleased when he felt it leak against his fingertips.

Castiel let out a full-body tremble, and he nodded again. He seemed to have gone mute for now. No matter. Dean would have him making noise again soon enough. He kissed his way down Castiel’s neck, hands undoing shirt buttons along the way to bear new skin for Dean’s mouth. Castiel eagerly shrugged out of his clothes, his virgin shyness quickly melting away as the thought of having Dean’s mouth on his cock became more tempting than it was confusing. Dean finished divesting Castiel of his suit, and in return, Castiel used his grace to banish Dean’s own clothes. Dean jumped at the sudden feeling of air on his skin, then smirked at the sly look on Castiel’s face as he raked his eyes over Dean’s body.

“That’s cheating.” Dean reprimanded, biting the inside of Castiel’s thigh. Castiel let out a whimper and collapsed into the bed, his hips squirming all over the mattress. Castiel’s cock was absolutely drooling, and Dean’s mouth watered as he bent forwards and lapped up the bittersweet fluid, letting his tongue brush the head of Castiel’s cock teasingly as he did so.

“Dean, _please.”_ Castiel growled, doing a mighty good job of making ‘please’ sound like ‘right fucking now’. Dean threw Castiel a pointed raised eyebrow and parted his lips, letting the head of Castiel’s cock slip into the wet warmth of his mouth.

Castiel’s reaction was instant. His mouth parted in shock and his eyes flew open as he struggled to process the in-fucking-credible sensation of his first blowjob. Feeling a bit of a need to show off, Dean hummed around his mouthful, triumphing internally when that made Castiel’s blissful mask of awe crumple into a screwed-up wail of pleasure. Dean bobbed his head up and down in Castiel’s lap, his own cock aching enviously as he felt the vein on the underside of Castiel’s cock start to flutter madly. 

“Dean, wait. It’s starting to feel… like it did before…” Castiel cried out, a note of panic in his tone. Dean pulled off and gave Castiel’s balls a wide lick.

“Just go with it Castiel. It’ll feel good.” Dean promised, stroking Castiel gently to take the edge off for the moment. Castiel shook his head and moaned, but he pushed up into Dean’s grasp greedily. No matter how scared Castiel was feeling, his body wanted this, and deep down Castiel knew it or he would have put a stop to this long ago. Dean went back to using his mouth on Castiel’s cock, murmuring reassurances in between his attentions. “It’s okay, Cas.” _Kiss._ “Just let it happen.” _Lick._ “It’s gonna feel so amazing.” _Suck._ “Trust me.”

At those two words, Castiel let out a pitched yell, and Dean eagerly descended on Castiel’s cock just in time to suck the first pulses of come from the swelling tip. Castiel’s hips stayed thankfully still during his climax, because Dean wasn’t sure he’d have been able to hold the angel down if he’d gotten carried away and thrust into Dean’s face. Castiel’s shouts died to soft sighs of satisfaction as Dean licked away the mess and crawled up to lay beside him.

“That was… intense.” Castiel said thoughtfully. Dean snorted.

“Yeah, well it’s pretty much the most intense thing a human can experience. Except maybe an acid trip. Which, no, you are not allowed to do.” Dean added seriously, but Castiel didn’t seem to be listening, too busy enjoying the haze of his first orgasm.

“It was pleasurable, like you said.” Castiel said slowly. “Thank you.”

Dean smiled awkwardly. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had thanked him for going down on them, if ever. “You’re welcome, I guess.”

“I wish to repay you.” Castiel said seriously, looking down at Dean’s erection, which hadn’t flagged in the slightest.

“You don’t have to do that.” Dean said feebly, not wanting to be ‘that guy’, but also really eager for Cas to ‘repay him’. And Dean had a few ideas on how Castiel might go about that. “You know Cas, there’s something else I could show you how to do… only if you want to, that is.”

Castiel looked up. “What is it?” he asked earnestly.

Dean hesitated, running his hand over Castiel’s legs and in between. He felt for the furled flesh in between Castiel’s cheeks and brushed his fingers over it gently. Castiel instantly let out a small gasp of pleasure, turning his blue eyes up at Dean.

“I could show you how to fuck someone.” Dean husked, drifting his fingers over Castiel’s perineum and pressing his fingertips into the skin to give Castiel a taste of the wonders of prostate stimulation. “Do you want to, Cas? Do you want me to show you?”

Castiel’s eyes had closed when Dean had started massaging the sweet spot behind his balls, but now he opened them and looked at Dean. “Do _you_ want to fuck me?” Castiel asked. Dean hadn’t been prepared for how sexy Castiel’s voice would sound wrapped around such a filthy word as ‘fuck’, and that was what prompted Dean into admitting something he’d so far not even admitted to himself.

“Yeah, I want to fuck you, Cas. I really want to.” Dean confessed in a gravelly whisper. “Please Cas, can I?”

Castiel stared at Dean’s face for a few seconds, then without taking his eyes away, he nodded slowly. “All right.”

Dean leaned forwards and kissed Castiel with renewed enthusiasm, pawing Castiel’s ass possessively. Castiel made happy, breathless noises as Dean gave in to his own arousal, rutting up against Castiel like he couldn’t even wait for their bodies to be joined.

“Hang on, just let me.” Dean broke apart and left the bed to start rummaging around the bottom of his bag for the half-empty tube of lubricant he knew to be there. “Just got to prepare you, first.” Dean explained, squeezing lube onto his fingers and bringing them to Castiel’s hole. He smeared the gel around generously before sliding a finger inside, then two, twisting and scissoring them around the taught muscle.

“Dean, this part is not necessary. You cannot hurt me.” Castiel assured Dean.

Dean smiled, well aware of Castiel’s pain threshold (the hefty punch Dean had landed that one time had seemed as much a bother to Castiel as if Dean had thrown a loofah at him) but still insistent on stretching him manually. “I know, I just want to…” Dean frowned in concentration and crooked his fingers.

“Ahh!” Castiel’s entire body jolted quite suddenly and Dean grinned. Bingo.

“Oh, that’s better, isn’t it?” Dean crooned, jabbing his fingers into Castiel’s prostate and greedily drinking in the stunning contrast of Castiel’s wide eyes and clenching hole. “You sure you wanna skip this part?”

Castiel shook his head wildly and angled his hips down, skewering himself on Dean’s fingers. Castiel’s cock was quickly getting hard again as Dean toyed with his prostate, which Dean was delighted to find was particularly sensitive and responsive.

“Dean, I…” Castiel began, then trailed off on a moan as Dean vigorously pumped his fingers in and out of his body. “I’m more than ready, I want you to…” Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth went slack with pleasure. Dean gave Castiel a well-aimed thrust of fingers to prompt Castiel back into finishing his sentence.

“I want you to p-penetrate me. Please, Dean.” Castiel gasped, and okay, that was a weird way to ask someone to fuck you, but Dean wasn’t feeling fussy right now, so he eagerly withdrew his fingers and clambered back onto Castiel’s body. Castiel’s knees immediately drew up and open, exposing himself to Dean submissively, like a dog asking for a belly rub. His pretty blue eyes bore into Dean’s dark green ones, and Dean’s urge to lose himself in Castiel rose to dizzying levels. With trembling hands, Dean lined himself up with Castiel’s hole and pushed the head of his cock inside. Out of sheer habit, Dean watched Castiel’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort, but true to his word, Castiel seemed to feel no pain upon Dean’s entry. He closed his eyes and let out a long, keening noise, wrapping his legs around Dean’s middle as though ensuring that Dean wouldn’t be able to pull out and leave him unsatisfied. With a jolt of arousal, Dean remembered that Castiel’s strength meant he probably _was_ capable of holding Dean in place until Dean had satisfied him, and that was enough to push Dean into burrowing the rest of the way home and leaning his forehead against Castiel’s with a groan.

“Christ, you’re tight.” Dean whispered reverently, grinding his hips to savour the warm clench of Castiel’s body.

Castiel opened his eyes to shoot Dean a glare. “Don’t blaspheme.” He admonished, but his next words were morphed into an appreciative moan as Dean started rocking his hips gently. Dean couldn’t help feeling proud as his first few thrusts rendered Castiel voiceless again, save for soft whimpering and happy little sighs. Dean kept his thrusts controlled, moving around and changing angles until…

“Oh!” Castiel’s eyes brightened and he clenched around Dean’s girth in sudden excitement. “Yes, Dean, like that. Do it like that.”

“Mm, you’re bossy.” Dean praised, picking up the pace. “I like that.” He indulged Castiel in some well-aimed thrusting that made the angel grip the sheets and swear in Enochian. Just as Dean hoped, Castiel’s silence did not last and it wasn’t long before the angel was crying out in pleasure. Dean didn’t need to understand Enochian to know that Castiel was demanding harder, faster, _more._ Castiel’s cock was red and leaking again, and Dean knew that if he started stroking it, Castiel would probably go off like a shot. Dean started grunting as his own orgasm approached, and he resigned himself to the fact that this would be a rather short affair; frankly, it was only due to the tequila that Dean hadn’t climaxed the moment he’d entered Castiel’s body.

“Dean, Dean, Dean…” Castiel gasped in time with each of Dean’s thrusts into his body. Until now, it had been the only legible word in between streams of Enochian, but now Castiel was chanting it again and again as though it were a prayer. The thought of Dean’s angel praying to _him_ for a change made Dean’s eyes clench and his hips speed up, and he knew he was moments away from the big finish. When Dean re-opened his eyes, intent on giving Castiel some kind of warning, Castiel was looking up at him in wonder.

“Please.” Castiel rasped, and just like that, Dean was gone. Dean’s climax hit him like a punch, and the tell-tale tightening of Castiel’s body told him his angel had tumbled over the edge with him. As their orgasms and mingled shouts of pleasure died down, Dean realised they had instinctively clung to each other during their respective climaxes, and that Castiel’s palm was plastered perfectly over the handprint scar on Dean’s shoulder. As the final drops of come left Castiel’s cock, he let go and collapsed back into the bed with a broken, weary sob.

Dean collapsed right on top of him. He didn’t bother rolling off Castiel, figuring that if angel strength was everything Castiel bragged about, he could easily shove Dean off if he wanted. Castiel didn’t seem to want to move Dean though, and simply lay there with Dean still nestled snugly in between his legs. It was with some regret that Dean felt himself go soft and slip out of Castiel’s no-longer-virgin body.

“That was… educational.” Castiel breathed into the humid silence, making Dean chuckle lazily into his collarbone.

“Glad to be of service.” Dean grunted sleepily without even opening his eyes. Dean Winchester was a man who vehemently denied being many things, and ‘utterly useless after an orgasm’ was one of them. Right then, Dean doubted he could be bothered to roll off of Castiel even if Sammy, Bobby, or Lucifer himself walked through the door.

“I suppose… I should attempt putting those lessons into practise with other humans now?” Castiel said tentatively, and at that, Dean stiffened and looked up. He stared down at Castiel, at beautiful, trusting, _powerful_ Castiel. As he seemed to do so often these days, Dean found himself focusing on Castiel’s eyes; still startlingly blue, even in the half-light. The thought of anyone else getting to look down at Castiel in this way, the thought of anyone else losing themselves in Castiel’s blue eyes and tight body… well, Dean could deny his sexuality all he wanted, but there was no denying even to himself that the thought of Castiel with anyone else made his blood boil and his heart sink.

Dean lay his head back against Castiel’s chest, just so he didn’t have to look Castiel in the eye. “Or you could not.” Dean whispered, so quietly that if Castiel had the auditory abilities of a normal human, he probably couldn’t have heard Dean. But as it was, Castiel heard Dean loud and clear. He heard the jealousy in Dean’s tone, the fear, the insecurity and buried underneath it all, the love. Whether Dean would ever be capable of voicing his love in English was something Castiel was willing to let alone for now. It was there, and it was enough.

“Alright.” Castiel agreed, smiling when he felt Dean relax in his arms and gradually slip into unconsciousness. As Dean slept towards his inevitable hangover, Castiel simply lay with his human on top of him. Careful not to dislodge Dean, Castiel used his grace to tuck them under the sheets barely five minutes before the door clicked and Sam re-entered the motel room.

At the sight of Dean snoring while cuddled up to a fully-conscious and obviously-naked Castiel, Sam’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Castiel held his breath, awaiting Sam’s reaction. After a moment of pure shock, Sam Winchester simply rolled his eyes, shook his head, and threw Castiel a dirty smirk, which Castiel returned with a grateful smile.

“We’re getting separate rooms if this is a regular thing.” Sam informed Castiel by way of saying goodnight, before tucking himself into bed and turning off the light.

Soon the air was thick with the snoring of Winchesters, leaving Castiel alone in the darkness to think about the coming morning.

 


End file.
